


Anyrt

by decadentbynature



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cum Inflation, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Mind Break, NonCon to DubCon to Consensual, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Rape, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The game comes with a strict warning: no one under the age of 18 is allowed to play it. Well, sometimes, warnings are meant to be ignored or, at least, that's what Callum tells himself to justify playing the highly successful, very well received 18+ erotica game, Virgin Sacrifice. However, when he enters the game and finds himself unable to log out, it quickly becomes apparent that he should have probably heeded that warning. Now, he's the virgin sacrifice, tricked into walking straight into the welcoming tentacles of a cosmic entity





	Anyrt

**Author's Note:**

> This is for ShindoVanitas, originally posted as part of my Problematic Shorts  
> 

Callum usually wasn’t one to ignore warning labels, especially ones that took up 50% of the packaging and were written in bright, bold red letters but this was one of the very few times he was willing to throw caution in the wind in order to have some amazing fun. His circle of friends had been raving about the new, strictly 18+ erotica game, Virgin Sacrifice, for so long now. Every conversation he had with them nowadays was spent listening to them talk about how awesome the game was, how it was the best fuck of their lives, and all that kind of tantalizing stuff that was considered “off limits” to him because he wasn’t 18 yet. Not to mention, the game sported rave reviews, was rated 5 stars across the board and everyone, literally everyone…well, everyone in the adult game scene, was talking about it. He didn’t consider himself a weak-willed fellow who was blown about by the influence of others but there was only so long he could listen to how awesome this game was and not want to try it for himself. Sure, there was a very strict ‘no one under 18 should play this game’ warning attached to it. Sure, practically everyone he knew told him not to play games that had that warning since funny shit went down when people under 18 Dove into it. He knew all that, he did but…there was only a few months left until he turned 18. He was practically legal so he figured, it should be alright.

Really, was the Muse going to care that he wasn’t eighteen quite just yet? Was four months really going to make that much of a difference? He didn’t think so. Hell, he could get into strict, no minor bars by just saying he was almost 18. Shit like that was usually fine so there was no reason to think something would actually happen to him. And wasn’t that warning put into place to keep, like, twelve year olds from Diving into those seriously intense games? That he could understand. From what he’s heard, erotica Muse titles can get real extreme, real fast so it was best to protect the kiddos whose parents were involved enough to actually check what their kids were playing.

Ultimately, the temptation, listening to them give explicit details of just how amazing it felt to Dive into a game where all your wildest sex fantasies came true, really proved to be too much for him. He needed to know what it all felt like, what it was like to experience such a highly rated erotica Muse title. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to go with one that was said to be “not good for players with weak stomachs and weaker constitutions’ but he just had to know. So, he caved - bought it offline (since certain sites didn’t bother asking for age), got it sent straight to his apartment and once he got home from school, booted up his Muse and got himself ready for the Dive of his life. Reclining back on his bed, slipping the headset on, Callum took a deep breath, his heart already racing with excitement, ready to finally, fucking finally, lose his virginity (even if it was only virtual virginity he was losing) and initiated the Dive. This was going to be so awesome! Finally, he was getting the chance to play Virgin Sacrifice after having been taunted by its greatness for so long! There was the usual rushing, the sensation of falling through a vast, empty, cold space then his feet were on the ground.

Dun-dun-dun-dunnn! He was in. Smiling triumphantly, Callum opened up his eyes to find himself standing at the opening to a cave. Ignoring the nausea rolling around in his stomach, along with the feeling that he might fall over at any moment – both were just symptoms of the Dive and easy to ignore once you got used to them – Callum glanced around, taking in the surroundings of this forbidden game. Behind him was a vast, green forest. The foliage was so thick that he couldn’t hardly see through it. A quick 360 turn revealed that the forest actually spread out all around him, encircling him in a thick mass of wood and leaves. He got the feeling that rather than being at the entrance or exited to the immense wooded area, he was inside of it. Looking back to the mouth of the cave, he took in the shiny white rocks forming an upside down u shape, the thick grass (or moss, he couldn’t tell which) that ran along top the rocks, and the two torches suspended on either side of the mouth.

Well, this certainly seemed like an odd place to start off a porn game. Had any of his friends mentioned a cave? He couldn’t really recall. Then again, this was the first level – something most players forgot about as all the subsequent levels, which were always better, were unlocked. Maybe this level was just super tame, so none of his friends had bothered mentioning it. Still, it was really weird. Shouldn’t he be in a town or something? Why a cave? Not that it really mattered, he was just curious was all. Shrugging his shoulders, Callum figured it wasn’t worth thinking about. He was in, the game wasn’t booting him for being under 18 so instead of wondering what was going on, it’d be better to start exploring. Giggling excitedly, he considered the forest and the cave for several moments, trying to decide which way he should head first then, ultimately, went with the cave. This was what the game had set him directly in front of, after all. With that decided, he made to head off, breathlessly wondering just what amazing things awaited him within that dark depth when a voice suddenly spoke up behind him.

“You’ve come.” The voice was soft, barely above a whispering.

Yelping loudly, nearly jumping out of his skin, Callum whipped around to find a young man, dressed in a flowing white tunic with a veil pulled over his face, standing behind him. Stark purple eyes stared at him through the sheer veil, piercing into him with an uncomfortable intensity. Blinking rapidly in confusion since that fella had definitely not been there last time he was looking that way, Callum shook off his alarm, figuring he was just a NPC who was going to give him a tutorial or something, placed one hand on his hip and said, “I’ve come. Who’re you?”

“My name does not matter.” The young man answered, his unblinking eyes thoroughly weirding him out, “All the matters is you are here.”

“Okay.” Well, this NPC was definitely a weirdo. Again, he wondered, why had his friends never made mention of the strangest fucking introductory character? Surely, they would have remembered someone as freaky as him, “Why is that all that matters?”

“You will save us.” He whispered, reaching out with one pale, thin, white hand. Pointing at the mouth of the cave, to the darkness that laid beyond, his hand visibly trembling, he whispered, more urgently this time, “You will save us.”

Alrighty, consider him officially freaked out. Really, what were the game devs thinking, having something as terrifying as this man to be the first character in the game players came into contact with? This was just bad game design. Taking a step back, super unnerved by….all of him, just everything this character was, Callum smiled nervously, not really sure why he was continuing to ask this mutant of code questions but unable to stop himself from voicing even more inquiries into whatever the fuck he was talking about, “Save you from what?”

“Anyrt.” He breathed, speaking what he assumed was a name as though it carried some great weight and power to it. It was all very dramatic and spooky – too bad he didn’t know what the fuck that meant. Anyrt? Sounded like a yogurt brand.

“Who’s Anryt?” He asked, thinking idly that he should really stop talking to this weirdo. The Muse might pick up on the fact that he was a minor playing a strictly 18+ game at any moment. He didn’t exactly want to get booted before he could have any fun fucky time because he was sidetracked by talking with a freak NPC.

“Will you go?” He asked, taking a step closer to him, to which he responded to by taking a step back, “Will you save us?”

If it meant getting this bastard to shut the fuck up, then yeah, fine, whatever. Offering another smile, holding his hands up in what probably looked like a ‘don’t worry about it’ gesture but was a really ‘take another step towards me and I might just hit you’ motion, Callum nodded, the hairs on the back of his neck standing straight up, really wishing he would stop looking at him with those weird ass eyes. Now was really the time to stop talking. If saying he’d save them – whoever ‘they’ were – would get him to go away so he could enjoy his goddamn porn game (really? This kind of weirdness and intensity in a porn game? He just couldn’t fathom as to what the developers were thinking. Why hadn’t any of his friends or reviews mentioned this freaky opening?), then yeah, he’d agree to it. Taking another step back, grateful that she didn’t seem intent on following him, Callum said, “Yeah, I’ll do it.”

“Then, head into the cave. You will find Anryt.” The man hesitated for a moment, looking as though she wanted to tell him something but ultimately continued with, “We are sorry. This is not something we would have ever wanted anyone to endure but know that your sacrifice will save thousands.”

With that, he turned and fled, his tunic flying out behind him in a white ripple of cloth. Callum watched him go, mouth hanging open slightly. What the fuck? No, really, what in the ever loving fuck had that been all about? He was so utterly, completely baffled by this bizarre turn of events. When he emerged from the Muse, he was going to have such a long fucking talk with his friends. Why had no one warned him about all this? Was it considered a spoiler or something? That was really the only thing he could fathom it was. Really, though, what kind of storyline was that freak of an NPC tied to? Sacrifice? Saving thousands of people? Something called Anyrt? He had to admit, it was curious. Maybe once he got bored of being fucked silly, he’d take on the story mode. Hadn’t even know that ‘Virgin Sacrifice’, which was praised for its visuals and sexual gameplay mechanics but didn’t really have its story or characters mentioned, like, at all, had a story mode. Well, whatever it had, whatever that chick was, it’d have to wait. There was some serious fucking time waiting for him, and he really didn’t want to put it off much longer.

Shaking off the weird feeling the weird NPC had left behind, ignoring the tiny voice whispering a warning at the back of his mind (no way was he going to left some bizarre encounter with a computer program would make him turn tail and run), Callum took one of the torches, figuring that it had been programmed to be there for him to use, and strolled into the cave. Inside was dark, damp and smelled vaguely of mud. As he walked, the sound of his footsteps echoing along the linear path, he let his mind run free with the possibilities of what he might find. A barbaric warrior, poisoned with some kind of aphrodisiac and in desperate need of a hole to fuck to get it out of his system before he killed him? A traveling salesmen who got lost in the caves and needed someone to show him the way to out and was willing to offer his body as compensation for such a kindly deed? A beautiful elf, regal and refined, with cold eyes and a sharp tongue, who would snottily agree to be his traveling companion since two were better than one and over time, they would grow closer, fonder with their relationship finally cumulating in him being allowed to devour the beautiful elf’s ass? So many possibilities, hardly enough time to explore them all.

Already sporting a raging boner, sweat pouring down his back as he continued to walk deeper into the cave, Callum was so distracted by his own musings, his imagination running wild with all kinds of scenarios, each one more fantastical and less likely to actually occur than the last, that he didn’t notice the strange sound at first. It was only when he came to a stop, having realized that he’d been walking for a long while, and there didn’t seem to an end in stop, that his ears finally picked up on it. He was looking around, turning in a slow circle, wondering where on earth this path was leading him, when he heard it: a weird squelching sound that reminded him of what his kid brother’s dog sounded like when she licked her jowls after eating. Pausing mid-turn, he trained his ears on the noise. After listening to it for a few beats, he realized it was coming from somewhere in front of him – still some distance away but definitely further down that path. Figuring that was something, at least, Callum headed off towards it. Perhaps it was a boss battle of sorts? Not that he thought this game had any fighting in it – there hadn’t been any mention of combat in any of the reviews, though he wasn’t too sure how heavily he could rely on those reviews or his friends since they both had withheld prevalent information about the game – but maybe it was something like ‘he gets overwhelmed by a big scary monster but is saved just in the knick in time by a warrior with big muscles and an even bigger dick, and to show his appreciation, he offers his ass and mouth up as services to the big, strong warrior man’. Yeah, that sounded reasonable.

Regardless, it was actually something in a sea of quiet and nothingness so he kept heading forward, as the sound got steadily louder. The closer he seemed to get to it, the more varied the noises became. There was that odd squelching sound, a dry rustling sound that was vaguely like rubbing his hands together, a sclorp noise that he really didn’t have anything to compare to, and something that was near the noise that ass made when he was shitting but not quite there. All combined, it was pretty weird and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t a little freaked out but there was literally nothing else for him to do expect keep going forward. The only other option for him was turning around and heading out of the cave. That was an option he didn’t really want to go with since the freak of a NPC might be out there. Finding out what was making all the weird noises was leagues better than having to have another bizarre, disconcerting conversation with him. And really, how bad could it be? Not to mention, there was always the option of logging out. The beauty of the Muse – he could emerge safe and sound, and far away from creepy noises and even creepier NPCS any time he wanted.

Comforted by that thought, Callum continued on. The sound got louder and louder, reaching a level that it completely filled up his ears. He could hardly think because of how fucking loud it was. More curious than alarmed now, Callum broke into a light jog, hoping the increased pace would bring him to the source more quickly. Moving right along, his ears practically ringing from the volume of whatever it was, he was left in the dark, knowledge wise, for several more minutes then finally, miraculously saw what looked to be the end of the path. Instead of coming out into the open air, the cave seemed to end in another bigger cave. Relieved that he’d finally found what was probably the next stage, Callum slowed the pace, figuring the exit wasn’t going to go anywhere. Somehow, weirdly, as he got closer to the exit, the sound quieted down to almost nothing. Worried that it might be on a time limit or something, Callum broke into a run, mourning the very short time he’d been allowed to rest, and bolted towards the exit. No way in hell was he going to let this slip by him. He was going to fucking find out what had been making that fucking noise!

Rushing through the exit, panting hard, sweat making his clothes stick to him in all the wrong, most uncomfortable places, Callum bent over, placing his hands on his knees and took a moment to catch his breath. Being out of breath in the Muse game was really odd. That seemed to be a really common theme with this weird ass game. Everything about it was just so fricking weird. He didn’t even know that a player could be out of breath in a Muse game. He was, after all, just a mental projection. He didn’t actually have lungs or any of that going on. Whatever, it didn’t matter, he made it, the weird noises were still going on, albeit a lot quieter so he still got to see what this was all about. Blowing out a hard breath, Callum wiped the sweat from his forehead, flicking the moistures off his fingers with a snap of his wrist the, finally, straightened back up to give himself the first look at what was doing the thing.

Well, that certainly wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He was standing in a massive cave, one that had no ceiling or walls because it was so fucking big that he couldn’t see any. And all around him, literally filling up the entire room, were tentacles. Dark blue tentacles of all shapes, sizes and thicknesses. The sounds he had heard were the tentacles undulating, running over one another, rubbing against one another and just generally doing tentacle type shit. Everywhere he looked, there were blue tentacles. Yet, there didn’t seem to be a source for them. There was no big monster that the tentacles were actually attached to. It was just tentacles. A whole shit ton of tentacles. Blinking rapidly, Callum stared up into the twitching, squirming, rippling mass. That…that was a little bit beyond what he’d been hoping for. While he had nothing against people who liked that kind of thing, it just wasn’t really for him. There’d never been a time in his life where he had thought to himself ‘you know what would be awesome? Getting fucked by a bunch of slimey tubes of meat!’. He was sure many out there would probably be delighted to be in his current spot but he himself? Nah, this wasn’t…this wasn’t for him. Thoroughly disappointed, he wondered he should hang around for a bit, maybe see if some warrior would come along just as one had in his musing but when a couple of the tentacles seemed to catch onto his presence, wiggling towards him in an obvious investigative manner, he decided that it wasn’t worth the trouble. It was a goddam fucking shame. He had been so hyped for this game, and this was what it had ended up being: him wandered through a cave for what had probably been an hour, only to wind up in a cave full of tentacles, something that was definitely not his kink.

Maybe this wasn’t actually the real game, he thought as he pulled up the interface. He had gotten it online, after all. It wasn’t too farfetched to think some jerkwad had sold him a bootlegged version, rather than an actual legit one. Goddamn it, that meant he was going to have to try to get his money back from the fucker who sold him this bullshit. Sellers on eDock were notoriously bad when it came to refunds so this whole thing might get elevated higher than he wanted it to go. Even if the site itself didn’t ask for his age, it wasn’t too farfetched to think there might be trouble for him later on if it was revealed that he had been under 18 when he purchased and played the game. He didn’t really think that’d happen but there was still a chance, and a chance was all it took to get him temporarily, or worse, permanently, banned from Diving. Could he be banned from Diving because he played an erotic Muse game before he was 18? He had no idea, but he had heard of Divers being banned for less so he really didn’t want to take the chance. If the fuckwad seller didn’t give him back his money, he might just have to settle on leaving a really nasty review which fully detailed this whole debacle. That probably wouldn’t do a whole lot since there were always those one or two bad reviews that no one paid attention to because they were amongst a sea of good ones.

Still, it would make him feel better. It sucked, though. Now he was going to have to wait a few months to get the game for real. He didn’t want to risk getting another bootleg so the only option was to go in store and get the game there. Sighing frustratedly, taking a few steps backwards as the tentacles wiggled even closer, Callum swiped until he reached the log out button. Frowning deeply, though it felt more like a pout than a frown, Callum heaved another heavy sigh, briefly considered heading back out the cave so he could see what lay in the forest or beyond it, but ultimately decided against it. There was no telling what might be waiting for him. If going off the tentacles was any indication of what this bootleg involved, he didn’t want to find out what more it had to offer. It sucked, it really fucking sucked but oh well, wasn’t the end of the world or anything. When he emerged, he’d throw on a porn vid, jerk off for a while then would go out and get himself some good food. That’d take this sour taste out of his mouth. With that decided, Callum tapped the logout button and waited for the familiar sensation of floating to overtake him.

When several moments passed, and there was no familiar sensation of floating, Callum pressed the logout button again. Then again, and again, and again. No matter how many times he pressed it, the sensation of being pulled out, of emerging from the simulation never came. He still stood, in the entrance to the room filled to the brink with tentacles, blinking slowly, staring at this interface, wondering what in the hell was going on. Was the system glitching out? He’d never heard of a bug that prevented players from logging out before. Frowning, taking another step back as one of the tentacles inched ever closer, Callum tried one more time. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Scratching his chin, pushing down the panic that was beginning to whisper at the back of his mind, Callum struggled with the decision of whether to just accept his fate or contact customer support. He’d definitely get booted, might get banned but, at least, he’d be out of the game. Heaving a mighty sigh, his shoulders drooping, he swiped till he got to the ‘Help’ option, scrolled down til ‘Contact Us’ was right in front of him, hesitated for several moments then squeezed his eyes tightly shut and tapped it. God, this was going to be horrible to explain: ‘uh, hi, yes, I’ve gotten myself locked in a porn game that, ahem, well, I’m not supposed to be playing since I’m still a minor so could you maybe eject me? Please?’. Granted, he was sure that customer support had dealt with far more embarrassing bullshit but still, it was not going to be fun. He could only hope that his friends wouldn’t find out about this. Would not be fun to have to deal with that.

Again, there was a long moment’s pause while he waited for…something to happen – he wasn’t really sure what, exactly. He’d never had to contact customer support before. After several minutes had passed, he tapped the icon again, thinking distractedly that it shouldn’t be taking this long for someone to respond. Sure, customer support probably got thousands of inquiries a day but really, 10 minutes seemed an awful long time to go without getting some kind of response. Shouldn’t there have been a prompt or something by now? Just what in the hell was going on? A soft yelp of surprise tumbled out of him when he felt something brush up against his leg. Jumping back, he realized that while he’d been distracted with trying to get customer service to answer, the tentacles had reached him. Three large ones, each about the size of his forearm, and five smaller ones, ranging from finger width thick to broom handle thick, wiggled on the ground around him. Sneering in disgust, Callum moved to get away from them, intending on head out of the cave since there might be interference or something going on that was preventing him from being able to logout when, suddenly, one of the larger tentacles shot forward, wrapped around his leg and yanked him back.

Crying out in shock, Callum tumbled down to the ground, falling with a loud ‘oomph’. All the air was knocked out of him from the impact. Gasping desperately, his lungs seizing, his head whirling, Callum tried to get up, to run away, but the tentacle around his leg started to drag him backwards, towards the room full of the disgusting nimble limbs. Reaching down, he tried to detach the tentacle holding him. Against his fingertips, the tentacle was smooth, warm and a bit moist. Tugging at it proved futile – the goddamn thing wouldn’t budge an inch. He couldn’t get a firm grip on it at all. It was like trying to pick up something without any fingernails. Not wanting to give up, sensing that something seriously bad might happen to him if the stupid tube of meat wrapped around his leg was able to pull him back into the room, Callum intensified his struggle. However, this only seem to agitate the tentacles around him. Another one of the big fellas snapped forward, wrapping around both of his arms in a startlingly quick motion, binding them together. Yelping in surprise, he tried to jerk back, pulling his arms forward as the tentacle tightened around them. This too proved useless. No matter how strongly he pulled, they wouldn’t budge.

Okay, now he was panicking. Panting hard, alarm fluttering like a panicked bird inside his chest, Callum shrieked, “Interface! Open!”

Nothing happened.

He was right on the edge of the entrance, a few more tugs and he’d be in the room with those disgusting, slithering tentacles. Sucking in a sharp breath through his nose, Callum screamed at the top of his lungs, “LOG OUT! LOG OUT! LET ME OUT!”

Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. What the fuck? What was this? What was going on? He could believe there might be a glitch in the system when it had just been him tapping the buttons but the Muse ignoring direct voice commands? That…that wasn’t possible. Voice recognition was a built in feature that could not ever be corrupted. It was meant to be a sure fire way out, just in case something happened. While something was happening right now, and the voice commands weren’t working. That wasn’t possible, it couldn’t be possible. Even if this game was a bootlegged, even if it was corrupted or anything along those lines, the Muse system itself should not ever be ignoring voice commands! Just what in the ever loving fuck was going on?

Was…was it because he wasn’t 18, yet? His heart froze at the thought. Everyone…everyone had warned him not to play the game because it was strictly for those over the age of 18. They had told him it didn’t matter how he got the game, the Muse would know. It would know he wasn’t eighteen yet. Was this….was this why it wasn’t letting him log out? That couldn’t be it, could it? He couldn’t believe that was the reason! Yet, there was no other explanation. The interface wasn’t working, the fucking voice commands weren’t working – he was fucking trapped. Now…now that he thought about it, something else made sense: the man before, the weird ass cave, the tentacles – this wasn’t really Virgin’s Sacrifice or, at least, not the Virgin Sacrifice everyone else played. The version he was stuck in…was it some kind of punishment for people under the age of 18 who decide to ignore the warning? That was it, wasn’t it? This was the game developer’s stupid ass way to punish him because he ignored the warning.

Grinding his teeth, unable to believe how thoroughly trolled he had been, Callum went lax as the tentacles tugged him back into the room filled with their brethren. Fucking game developers, what a bunch of shitheads. When he got out of this, he was reporting their ass for wrongful imprisonment, assault and whatever other charges he could press against them for making him go through this. A tentacle suddenly wound around his waist, jerking him up off the ground. The one around his arms raised them up as well, holding them over his head as he was suspended in mid-air. So what, were they going to tickle him or something? What kind of “punishment” was actually going to be inflicted on him before he could sign out? Watching the tentacles wiggle about, an agitated expression on his face, Callum sighed in annoyance. Get on with it already, he thought with an eyeroll. He wanted out of this bullshit.

Two smaller tentacles wrapped snuggly around his thighs and pulling his legs apart wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting. Jolting slightly, he let out a yelp when another tentacle, this one barely bigger than a piece of string, slid underneath his shirt, slithering up his belly until it reached his chest. There, it wrapped around one of his nipples and gave it a hard tug. At the same time, a bigger tentacle was pushing between his legs, pressing up against his crotch, rubbing tantalizing against his balls and cock. Eyes nearly bulging out of their sockets, Callum tried to shake himself free, disgusted by the pleasure these tentacles were giving him. He should’ve really known better. Rather than loosening their hold, his struggles only seemed to excite them. The one between his legs began to rub his clothed cock with heightened enthusiasm, quickly bringing it to full mast. Another tentacle slipped underneath his shirt to join the one already playing with his nipples and turned its attention to the neglected one. Mortified, Callum choked out an incoherent wail of horror when the tentacles, seemingly no longer satisfied with over the clothes play, began to rip his clothes apart.

Starting with his shirt, which was quickly ripped to shreds, revealing his tanned, toned top then turning their attention to his pants, tearing his jeans and underwear to pieces in no time flat. Suddenly, Callum found himself very naked, and very vulnerable. Staring down at this bared body, the realization of what was happening slammed into him with the force of a spaceship going the speed of light. He was going to be raped. He was going to lose his virginity to a bunch of tentacles raping him. Crying out in terror, pulling as hard as he could against the binds holding him, Callum shuddered violently when the tentacles, thoroughly riled up now, seemingly enjoying his distress, began to fondle his body with newly found fervor. His pecs were squeezed, caressed and played with. Electric shocks raced along his veins as his nipples were tugged on, pinched and rubbed. The tentacle between his legs continued to caress his balls as another one, this one a little smaller, wrapped around his rock hard cock. A high pitched shriek wrenched free from his lips when the tentacle began to milk his cock, curling around it, pumping it with a speed and enthusiasm that had him cumming violently within moments. Flushing deeply with shame, clenching his mouth shut so the scream that was pushing at the back of his tongue couldn’t break free, Callum shivered as wave after wave of white hot pleasure crashed over him. This…this was the fucking worse. A tentacle, a goddamn fucking tentacle had just made him cum. Not only that, but it had been a really good one. Better than anything his own hand had ever been able to give him. A disappointing cum would have been massively more preferred than one that felt as fucking good as that one.

Swallowing hard, tears threatening to fall at any moment, Callum whispered, desperately hoping that this was as far as it would go, “Log out.”

Nothing. The tentacle around his cock began to pump again, sending a shockwave racing through his body as his sensitive, just friggin came dick was caressed. Frantically shaking his head, he gasped, “No! Wait! Not right no-!”

Before the words could completely come out, his body tensed up, every muscle seizing, as he came again. Jerking wildly in the tentacles hold, he wasn’t able to catch the scream in time before it was pouring out of him, echoing through the large room. Going limp, gasping hard, saliva streaming out of the corner of his mouth, pleasure still burning in his veins, making his skin tingle, Callum whimpered pathetically when he felt another tentacle brushing against his ass. Please, he begged inside his mind, not that. Anything but that! Being made to cum twice by these disgusting things was bad enough! He didn’t want to lose his virginity to one! This was too much! He didn’t deserve this kind of punishment! All he had done was played an 18+ game while he wasn’t eighteen just yet. What kind of sick bastard thought that this was a good punishment for someone like that?! It was despicable! It was inhumane! He…he would make sure somebody paid for this maltreatment when he got the fuck out of this!

While still being played with from the front, the tentacle pumping his dick rapidly bringing him towards orgasm number three, the one at his ass pushed forward, quickly finding his asshole. Squirming, his stomach rolling at the sensation of that slimy limb pressing against his opening, Callum sobbed, “Don’t! Please!”

Of course, the tentacle didn’t listen to him. Instead, it played with his hole, rubbing, caressing, swirling around the puckered edges. Occasionally, it would press a bit harder, nearly penetrating him before pulling back to pick it its previous ministrations. Each time he felt like it might break through the tight ring of muscle, he clenched his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain, the physical and mental agony of having that thing inside of him. Each time, the tentacle retreated, going back to just playing around with his ass. Callum would relax minutely – as much as he could with the tentacle caressing his dick and the two playing with his nipples, then it would repeat. Over and over again until he was certain, absolutely sure, that the tentacle was toying with him. The one wrapped around his cock also seemed to be having its fun. It would pump his member fast and hard until he was just on the brink of cumming then would slow down or stop completely. Once his orgasm had faded to an afterthought, it would start up that quick, hard pace again.

The two combined were threatening to drive him insane. Waiting for the tentacle to just penetrate him already, to get that humiliating act over with but just being teased, like the damn thing knew how much he was dreading it so it was prolonging the whole thing as long as possible, mixed with the horrible one on his cock, getting him right up to the point when the pleasure was at its pinnacle, the only place to go was even further up then wrenching him back down at a dizzying pace – it was absolutely horrible. By the fifth or sixth time he was brought right to that glorious brink, only to be cruelly shoved back, his common sense, his self-control, his self-pride were cracking underneath the desperate need to cum. His balls were aching. His penis hurt. It was intensely maddening. Panting hard, sweat coating his entire body, Callum tried to fight against it, tried to hold strong. These tentacles did seem to have some degree of intelligence or whatever they were attached to did, at least. Right now, they were trying to get him to break. They wanted him to beg. Not going to happen, not in a million years would that ever happen!

Clenching his teeth in a fearsome snarled, his body unconsciously shuddering as the tentacle pressed hard against his opening once more, Callum flat out refused to do what it wanted him to do. Staring ahead, looking past all the freakish tentacles wiggling around him, seemingly watching the scene (if they even could watch), he stared at the wall and waited for the tentacle to retreat, just as it had been doing previously. Unfortunately for him, the tentacle apparently saw that as the perfect time to strike. Without an iota of hesitation, the tentacle thrust forward, burying a good amount of it inside of him. Arching his back, eyes going wide, mouth falling open, Callum let out a weird gurgle, his body twitching violently. Below, the tentacle caressing his weeping, soaked cock suddenly wrapped tightly around the base, abruptly cutting off his orgasm. He barely noticed. All of his attention was focused on the thick, wriggling mass inside of him. Thrusting in and out at a vicious pace, pummeling into his hole, shoving apart the tight muscles, it assaulted his ass with an intensity that made his head spin. But, to his distant dismay, he realized it didn’t hurt. It didn’t hurt in the slightest. If anything, his hole excitedly, hungrily opened up, swallowing up the tentacle, greedily sucking it in as it fucked him.

Even worse, it felt….amazing. It felt so fucking incredible. He couldn’t think. There was a tentacle in his ass and he was getting off on it. A fucking tentacle was violating his ass, fucking him like he was just an onahole, and it felt so good. Every inch of his skin was tingling. His nerves were shrieking with delight. Pleasure, golden and electric, coursed through him. Stars exploded in front of his eyes, raining down in miraculous, multi-colored sparks. His ass felt so good. His ass felt so fucking good, he couldn’t fathom how anal (for the first time, to boot) could feel this incredible. Staring, wide eyed, up at the ceiling, the only thought pulsing in his mind was: what is this? What was happening to him? How could this feel good? He was being raped! A fucking tentacle was raping him, stealing away his virginity! How…why did this feel good? Why did it feel so fucking good? Was it because he was in a porn game? That had to be it, right? It couldn’t be him – he wouldn’t feel good from being raped! He wasn’t a pervert…he wasn’t a slut! He wouldn’t ever feel good because of some fucking tentacle!

It had to be…..it had to be the game. Yet, even as he told himself that, he realized it didn’t fucking matter. The pleasure was so fucking intense, so overwhelming that he couldn’t think straight. Regardless of the reason why he felt this way, he did and if it kept going on like this, he might never be the same. When he got out, was he even going to be able to have normal sex? Or would he constantly be chasing after this exquisite, decadent sensation of having his hole so thoroughly abused by a tentacle? All thoughts of what might happen to him after were suddenly wiped away when two things happened simultaneously: the tentacle inside of him slammed against a bundle of nerves, sending a devastating shockwave of debilitating pleasure slamming into him, and a small tentacle, the same size as the ones playing with his nipples, squirmed up his cock till it reached the head, gave his slit one brief caress then proceeded to plunge itself into his dick. Sinking down, sliding along the urethra just as easy as can be, it bumped against something deep inside his own cock then began to thrust, fucking his dickhole. Legs violently twitching, overwhelmed both by the tentacle in his ass repeatedly slamming against that one special spot inside of him and the utterly bizarre sensation of pressure and pleasure that came from having a goddamn tentacle fucking his dick, Callum threw his head back, mouth falling open as shameless moans tumbled out of him.

He was moaning for long, however, as another nearby tentacle seemed to sense that another hole had opened up. Lashing forward, it wiggled into his mouth, sliding along his tongue until it reached the back of his throat. To his alarm, it didn’t stop there. Instead, it continued to sick down, actually going down his throat as though it wanted to meet the tentacle shoving its way up his ass. Gagging, choking, fresh heat flooded into his face as he tried to bite down in attempt to get the tentacle out. Unsurprisingly, it had no effect. Just like with everything else, there wasn’t a single goddamn thing he could do to get it to stop. Slithering further down his throat, the damn thing completely cut off his air supply then seemed to find some satisfaction with that depth as it began to fuck his throat, matching the same speed in his ass. Heart hammering in his chest, hysterically wondering if this was going to meet his end: suffocated by a tentacle in his goddamn throat, Callum could do only one thing: hang limply in the tentacles hold as he was fucked from all ends.

And throughout it all, he was assaulted by never ending, incredible pleasure. A tentacle was fucking suffocating him, and it felt amazing. His brain was whirling with heat, pleasure and crazed lust. Precum was pouring out of his dick, providing excellent lubrication for the tiny tentacle fucking his dick hole. The tentacle wrapped around his cock was still bringing him right to the edge of orgasming, only to shove him back right when he thought it might be the last time. He was going crazy. He was going fucking crazy. The tentacles fucking him were driving him mad. Black spots swam around him. The edges of his vision were going blurry. His lungs were on fire. It felt like he might vomit at any moment. The tips of his fingers and toes were going numb. Everything felt so good. He couldn’t even bother trying to explain it anymore. Panic howled like a deranged monkey at the back of his mind but it was completely overwhelmed by the tentacles driving him insane with incessant pleasure. Eyes rolling back in his head, Callum was right on the verge of unconscious when the tentacles in both his ass and mouth suddenly swelled up, growing to nearly twice their original size then copious amounts of scalding hot, thick cum were pouring into him.

Jerking back to reality, unconscious driven away, Callum let out a muffled wailed, eyes stretching to nearly the size of dinner plates, as more and more cum flooded down his throat, into his raw insides. There was so much! All of it was pouring into his stomach! His stomach! His stomach was going to burst! Screaming shrilly, the sound distorted by the tentacle still in his mouth, Callum jerked violently when, suddenly, as his stomach expanded, swelling up from all the cum being pumped into it, the tentacle around his cock gave it a few more good, hard pumps, bringing him right to the verge of cumming then, finally, shoved him over the edge after teasing him for so long. The orgasm he experienced was god-tier. What slammed into him wasn’t pleasure but something far beyond it. Something so devastatingly strong and intensely incredible feeling that he couldn’t accurately describe it. It felt his soul was sucked out his body, shown the beauty of heaven, then was given a blowie by an angel before being shoved back into the mortal coil of his body.

Twitching, his eyes glazed over and dazed, Callum pulled in a deep, shaky breath when the tentacle in his mouth finally slid out. The one in his ass vacated the premises away, squirming away, seemingly quite content with itself. Blinking slowly, the burning in his lungs slowly disappearing as air was finally allowed back into them, Callum groggily thought that this had to be it. This had to be the end. He had been humiliated, fucked silly and now, he was going to be able to logout, a changed man, probably one who’d end up addicted to these kinds of stupid fucking porn games. That was going to happen, right? It was over, right?

“Log out.” He whispered, squeezing his eyes tightly shut.

Nothing. Eyes falling shut, Callum whimpered, fresh tears squeezing themselves out from beneath his eyelids. It wasn’t over. It still wasn’t anywhere near over, was it? Sobbing softly, head falling forward, Callum took in his current state: sweaty, abused, his stomach…oh god, his stomach was swollen up, extending outward in a rotund mound, deformed from all the semen inside of him. Another tentacle suddenly brushed against his ass, moving towards his sloppy hole. Slowly shaking his head, Callum moaned throatily, “Please, no more…”

There was no use begging. The tentacles had no ears for him. Shoving itself inside, the fresh tentacle began to fuck his hole with much the same vigor as the last one. Shuddering from the immediate influx of terrible pleasure, Callum moaned loudly, writhing in the tentacles hold. God, it felt so fucking good. Corkscrewing inside of him, rotating so that every inch of his sensitive, abused insides were assaulted, the tentacle quickly turned him into a gibbering mess. Filling the room with his moans, gasps and sobs, it used his hole like he was nothing more than a sex toy, meant to get it off. And within moments, much faster than the previous one, it was swelling up, stretching his insides to near their breaking limit, and cumming inside of him. Jizz flowed through his intestines, pouring into his stomach. More and more and more until his belly was sagging from the weight. Any more, and he might actually pop. Before it could even pull all the way out, another was pushing in. Wailing loudly, teeth clenched in a shocked grimace, Callum violently came at the sensation of having two of those tentacles inside of him. Instead of pulling out, despite having just come itself, the tentacle seemed to get excited all over again. Both roughly fucked him, swirling around, messing his insides all up before both came. This time, there was no more room left in his stomach. Wrenching forward, cum exploded up out of his throat, pushed up from his too full stomach. Pouring out of his mouth, it splattered on him, the tentacles below and the floor. Despite having just evacuated a shit ton, his stomach didn’t lessen in size. Still swollen up to the point that he looked like he was heavily pregnant, it gurgled as even more cum flooded in to replace what was lost.

He was turning into a cum dumpster. The tentacles were using him as their own personal milking machine. Three fresh tentacles found his asshole, shoving into him without any hesitation. Eyes rolling back in his head, Callum came again, his own cum mixing with the tentacle jizz on his chest. His asshole wasn’t ever going to be the same. Hell, it wasn’t even really an asshole anymore, was it? It was a pussy now. The tentacles had transformed his ass into a pussy, one meant for their exclusive enjoyment. There wasn’t enough energy or motivation within him to be incensed by that thought. All he could feel, all he could think about was those fucking tentacles fucking his ass pussy. In those long, tortuous moments, there existed nothing else. He was the tentacles’ slave, utterly subjugated to their wants, to their will. Back arching, hands curling into toes fists, head thrown back, mouth hanging open as his tongue hung out of it, saliva pouring down his chin, Callum distantly realized, the thought nothing more than whispering at the very back of his mind, that he was messed up.

And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. The tentacles around his wrists abruptly released him, causing him to tumble forward. However, the one around his waist caught him, suspending him in a position that had his legs and arms dangling while his body was perpendicular. Once he was still, firmly held up in the air by the tentacle around his waist, another one found his open mouth. Thrusting inside, it wiggled against his tongue for a moment, completely coating every inch of his mouth with its strangely sweet taste then began to viciously fuck his throat. Rubbing his tongue against the underside, enraptured by the flavor that he hadn’t noticed before, Callum hesitantly, experimentally sucked on the thick cord of flesh. Yeah, he was fucked up. There was no real way for him to deny that now. He was so fucked up. Sucking on the goddamn tentacle on his mouth sent a fresh bolt of heat down to his penis, which immediately twitched violently, spraying the tentacles underneath it with precum. Sucking harder, unashamedly moaning as his ass pussy was ravaged by tentacles, Callum hazily realized that nothing…nothing mattered anymore.

It was obvious now: he wasn’t getting out of this. There was no spark of hysterical panic at that realization. Only a calm recognition of it. He was trapped, imprisoned within this fictional realm but…wasn’t he lucky? Wasn’t he so lucky that his prison was something like this? Dragging his tongue along the side of the tentacle fucking his throat, shuddering happily when one of the tentacles in his ass pussy found that very special place hidden deep inside his ass, further, deeper than any man’s penis could ever go, it became so obvious: this was heaven. This was the absolute definition of heaven. All around him were thousands upon thousands of tentacles, all who wanted nothing more than to give to him exquisite, divine pleasure. This pleasure was beyond anything anyone could give to him in the real world. It was something so otherworldly, so incredible that it could only exist in a metaphysical realm. There was no way out. He couldn’t log out. He couldn’t escape. And really…why would he? Why? Moaning low in his chest as the tentacle shoved down his throat spurted a fresh load of that delicious cum into him, he reached up with one hand, lovingly wrapped his fingers around the thick, wet flesh and began to stroke it, squeezing out every last drop that the tentacle had to offer.

Once the last drop had been swallowed down, it slid out, leaving behind his gasping, saliva coated mouth. Before he even had a chance to catch his breath, one rushed forward to take its place, and he was more than happy to welcome it in. Excitedly sucking on it, grateful that not even a moment would pass where he wasn’t stuffed full of delicious tentacles, Callum whined appreciatively when the tentacles in his ass swelled up, clearly right on the verge of cumming. However, instead of cumming inside of them, they abruptly yanked out, and came all over his back, splattering their cum onto his sweaty skin, completely covering the space in white. This time, the whine that came from deep inside his chest was one of disappointment. He didn’t want cum on him, he wanted cum in him! Wriggling his hips, his hole begging to be filled up once more, Callum wasn’t left waiting for very long. As the previous tentacles wiggled away, one more slid up to take their place. This one was far, far bigger than any of their others.

Looking over his shoulder, watching the huge tentacle, easily twice the size of a grown man’s fist, Callum’s heart skipped a beat from excitement. Reaching down, he grabbed one ass cheek in each hand and spread them apart, fully bearing his pussy to the monster. A shudder raced through it. Somehow, he got the feeling that that meant it was excited. Panting hard, Callum watched, sparks and hearts dancing before his eyes, as the tentacle shimmied down until it was level with his pussy. A massive head pressed against him then, just the same as all the others, it shoved inside. The whole world went white as he instantaneously came. His pussy…his pussy was being torn apart! His stomach was being fucked! It was so big! It was so fucking big! Shoved forward by the force of the huge tentacle’s thrusts, burying the tentacle in his mouth even deeper down his throat, Callum couldn’t even make any sound as that beautiful, that wonderful, that incredible fucking tentacle reshaped his hole, remolding him, turning him into something completely different, shaping him so that he perfectly accommodated its massive girth.

Head falling forward, mouth still being roughly fucked, Callum deliriously watched as his stomach bulged, deformed and swelled from the massive instruction being shoved up inside of it. Even with all the cum in his belly, he could still see the impact the tentacle dick was having on his body. He…he was ruined. The tentacles had ruined him. There was no going back. And he…he didn’t want to go back. Smiling faintly around the tentacle in his mouth, Callum slid one hand down, releasing his ass cheek, so that he could feel the tentacle thrusting in and out of him. That’s right – there was no way out so…why not enjoy his imprisonment? Besides, there was nothing good out there waiting for him. Nothing at all that could match what these tentacles were giving to him. He wanted to stay. He wanted to stay right here, being fucked until his body completely transformed into nothing more than a cocksleeve. He was the tentacles’ slave, he was their slut, meant for nothing more than to be their milking machine.

Nothing else mattered anymore.

Affectionately licking the tentacle as it slid out of his mouth, he gasped, “Don’t you want to cum?”

Just as the words were leaving his mouth, the tentacle came all over his face, covering nearly every inch of his skin in its hot, sticky jizz. Giggling delightedly, Callum licked some of his lips, happy that he was finally able to taste it. The flavor that coated his tongue was beyond yummy. It was the most delectable thing Callum had ever tasted. Immediately hungry for more, he stuck his tongue out, holding his mouth wide open as he said in a warbling voice, “No, in here. More!”

A rustling noise rippled through the tentacles, and he could have sworn they were laughing. Not at him, but rather because of him? Were they pleased? His heart did a little excited jump at the thought. A new tentacle wiggled over to his mouth. Gobbling it up, moaning ecstatically when it pushed down his throat, a sensation he had quickly come to adore, he resumed sucking, hoping that this one would actually cum in his mouth, instead of bypassing it. Downstairs, the massive, thick tentacle was still going strong, sending shockwave after shockwave of burning pleasure rippling through him. This…this was paradise. Why would he ever want to leave? There was nothing better than this. There would never, ever be anything as good as this. There was…nothing else but this. Suddenly wrenched upright, the abrupt change in positioning causing the massive tentacle inside of him to sink in even deeper, jizz exploded out of his cock as he came, shuddering with the excruciatingly incredible pleasure. Stars danced in front of his eyes. There was nothing else but this. There didn’t need to be anything else other than this.

His one and only purpose was to be fucked by the tentacles. He was their whore, their slut, their milking machine, brought here to give them pleasure and be given pleasure in return. Nothing else mattered because there was nothing else.

He was the tentacle’s slave and there was nothing else he’d rather be.

-  
He heard his moans long before he saw him.

Quickly walking down the path, the hem of his tunic dragging along the dirt floor, eyes focused forward, uncaring of anything else that might be around him, he kept his pace fast and his stride long, even when his lungs began to seize, heart thudding hard against his ribs, complaining loudly at the unusual exercise of his person. Priests didn’t often engage in rigorous physical activity. Their days mostly dealt with praying, fasting and offering advice to anyone who asked for it…and sometimes to those who didn’t so even walking at such a quick pace was something his body was not accustomed to. Still, he didn’t slow. He needed to see…he needed to see with his own eyes. Had the beast truly been calmed? Was Anyrt no longer a threat that he and so many others needed to fear? Hope whispered at the back of his mind but he did not let it bloom. Not yet, not until he saw. Too many times he had thought the danger was over, the evil was soothed and been faced with the terrible reality of that simply not being the case. This time, though, something was different.

A great many times he had walked this path, heading towards the accursed room where Anyrt made its resting place, desperately hoping that he would no longer find the lashing, snarling, cruel beast that threatened to devastate his homeland, and so many others, and each time he had walked the path, the aura, the miasma of Anyrt had nearly crushed him. This time, the usual sensation of heaviness pressing against his shoulders, of a tightness in his chest, of prickling in his fingertips was strangely absent, adding to his belief that this time, his attempt at soothing the beast had succeeded. Holding his breath as he drew closer, one hand wrapping around the talisman hanging from his neck, he battled back the ever growing hope. Not until he saw. Not until his own eyes beheld the sight he so desperately wanting to see. Not until then. Only then would he allow hope to blossom.  
Pausing just before the threshold, he whispered a quick prayer, begging their Gods for this one last chance to have worked then stepped forward, into Anyrt’s domain. When he saw what awaited him there, a huge smile spread across his thin face. Finally, the hope was allowed to bloom, spreading throughout his exhausted, aching body in a beautiful rejuvenating wave. Hanging there within a midst of tentacles was the sacrifice, a being sent to him by the Gods to be used to soothe Anyrt’s wrath. He knew not where he had come from, what his name was or who he had been before he came here, nor did he ever care to know. His only purpose, then and now, was to be Anyrt’s plaything for the rest of the eternity. Time was strange within Anyrt’s cave – it distorted, buckled and warped underneath the mighty weight of the cosmic entity. For the man now within his grasp, thousands upon thousands of years would pass, yet it would feel like mere moments to him. He would never know death – even when time itself had stopped, he would remain within Anyrt’s grasp, forever pleasing him, forever entertaining him, forever being the sacrifice that kept his eyes away from his people.

Taking a tentative step forward, not wanting to call any attention to himself, though he was fairly certain Anyrt would never look away from the plaything clutched in its tentacles, he took a long, extended moment to appreciate the state the sacrifice was in. Three tentacles were forcibly raping his ass, shoving themselves in so deeply that his belly was bulging, undulating and deforming from their movements. Though, that was a little hard to see, given that his stomach was ballooning out, obviously swollen full of Anyrt’s cum. Happily bouncing up and down on the tentacles, head thrown back in rapturous jubilation, the sacrifice howled like a bitch in heat. Slutty, lewd moans tumbled out of his wide open mouth. On his face was an expression that he could only describe as obscene. Another tentacle was wrapped around his weeping cock, stroking it in time to the ones in his ass thrusts. Upon closer inspection, he realized that there was yet another that seemed to be fucking his urethra. As he watched, a tentacle wiggled over to his mouth. Wrenching forward, he closed his lips around it, his throat bulging as it sunk in deep. His entire body was covered in Anyrt’s cum, turning his tanned skin to a near bright white.

It was a glorious sight. After all his searching, all his hoping, Anyrt’s reign of terror was finally over. Sighing heavily in relief, he paused for a few more moments to watch as the tentacles abruptly flipped the sacrifice upside down, suspending him in the air by his feet and a massive tentacle, one that was nearly the size of the sacrifice’s thigh, began to cruelly fuck him. Screaming around the tentacle in his mouth, the sacrifice made sounds that were vaguely along the lines of ‘more!’ and ‘harder!’. Utterly broken, he thought with a fair amount of satisfaction. Nothing more than a toy now. The man he had once been was completely gone. He wanted to feel bad – after all, this wasn’t a fate he’d wish on many but the delight at having finally been freed was so spectacular that he simply couldn’t bring himself to feel that way. Besides, the sacrifice looked as though he was greatly enjoying himself. Anyrt wasn’t hurting him. If anything, it looked as though the beast was giving him immense amounts of endless pleasure. It truly was an incredible spectacle. Swallowing hard, unable to look away, enraptured by the tentacles fucking the sacrifice silly, his hand traveled down to his trousers. Pushing aside the long front of his tunic, he unbuttoned his pants, slipped a hand inside and wrapped his fingers around his rock hard, pulsing length. Priests were really not supposed to do what he was doing right now but…in that moment, he didn’t care. He would pray when he returned home, clean his hands thoroughly, and pretend this never happened.

It only took a few seconds. A couple hard jerks, and he was cumming. Gasping softly, back bowing underneath the weight of his orgasm, cum splattered onto the dirt floor. Satisfied, out of breath, as well as a bit sleepy, he stuffed his steadily softening cock back into his pants, flung excess liquid off his hands with a couple flicks of the wrist then started to make his way out of Anyrt’s domain. Before he had taken even one step, something thick and strong wrapped around one of his ankles. All the breath rushed out of him. Freezing where he stood, every muscle in his body tensing up, he looked down, his heart skipping every other beat. One of Anyrt’s tentacles was tightly coiled around his ankle. Breathing sharply, terror screaming through his veins, he acted without thought. Hurtling himself forward, he tried to run away but it was no use. His arrogance, his stupidity, his lust had led to his downfall. Sobbing loudly, shrieking at the top of his lungs for someone to help him, he was yanked backwards, pulled up into the air and suspended several feet from the ground. Struggling violently, throwing his body every which way as tentacles surrounded him, he screamed and begged and cried as they ripped the sacred clothes from his body, revealing his pale flesh. This wasn’t happening, he thought tearfully. After all he had done! All he had sacrificed! He had found the perfect plaything for Anyrt so why? Why had the beast gone after him?!

His flailing wrists were easily restrained, wrenched upwards and out of the way as two smaller ones darted forward to begin playing with his nipples. Shivering at the despicable pleasure those horrid things caused, he wrenched his head away when one tried to force itself into his mouth, only to have it forced back by another tentacle wrapping firmly around his head. Two more of the smaller ones slipped into his mouth before he could slam it shut, holding it open as another one wiggled inside, sliding across his tongue before pushing down his throat. Tears streamed down his face. Before he could even get adjusted to the one in his mouth, yet another one was at his ass, pressing hard against his opening. Eyes going wide, he attempted to pull his hips away but was wrenched back. Wailing incomprehensibly around the massive tentacle stuffing his mouth full, the most horrific pleasure he had ever felt radiated up his spine, winding up in his mind as an explosion of multicolored sparks, as the tentacle at his ass shoved its way through the tight ring of muscles. Thrusting deep into his unplundered insides, it quickly, roughly, cruelly took him, raping his ass with a ferocity that made his head spin.

This couldn’t be happening, he thought dizzily. Despite having cum just moments ago, his cock was standing straight up, precum dribbling from the slit. Why was this happening? Hadn’t he worshiped the Gods with all his might? Hadn’t he had done everything he could to ensure Anyrt’s wrath did not find the common, innocent people? So why…why was this happening to him? Why…why did it feel so good? Anyrt’s tentacles were ravaging his insides, turning him, a well-respected, much loved priestess, into a cock sleeve. The indignity, the shame, the horror of it all, and yet, he was already on the verge of cumming again. Why? The pace of his breath increased, heat flooded along the surface of his skin, electric bolts of pleasure coursed through his veins…cumming…cumming…he was cumming! Throwing his head back, he came for the second time but this time, it was far beyond anything he had ever experienced before. His own hand, the mouth of the initiate whom he had befriended while they were learning their vows, nothing…nothing had ever amounted to the mind splintering pleasure he felt as he came from the tentacles fucking both his ends.

He was given no time to rest, no time to recover. The tentacles continued to fuck him, spearing his insides with their ferociousness. Before he really even had time to come down from the first orgasm, he was cumming again. Then again, and again, again. By the fifth time, the tentacles inside of him were finally cumming. Swelling up, spreading his abused insides even further apart, they stuffed his belly full of Anyrt’s semen then retreated to let several more take their place. As four more tentacles were pushing themselves into his abused hole, he found his eyes drifting over to the sacrifice. Was that what waited him? Becoming a gibbering, salivating, lewd whore who begged for tentacles to stuff every hole? Him, one of the greatest Priests to ever walk the earth, the one who had found out the way to subdue Anyrt…was that his fate? Was that….was that what he had to look forward to? Trembling violently, staring at the sacrifice, drinking in the pleasure he was freely given, a terrible hunger began to build within his chest.

A rustling sound in front of him drew his attention. Turning, he found a tentacle hanging in front of his face. Though there was no way for him to know for certain, he got the feeling it was waiting…waiting for him to do something. Staring at it, the voice of his teacher screaming at the back of his mind to not give in to Anyrt, to fight him until the very end, to hold true to his belief in the Gods, to not falter in the face of the insanity Anyrt inflicted on his people, he listened for just a moment before slowly opening his mouth up wide, sticking out his tongue in an invitation. It…it didn’t matter anymore. He couldn’t think straight. The pleasure…the pleasure was too much…and he wanted…he wanted so much more. Breathing in shakily, glee erupting inside his chest as the tentacle pushing into his mouth, gliding along his tongue, spreading an incredible sweetness along his taste buds, the voice of his teacher first faded to garbling bursts of noise then to nothing at all. Happily sucking on the tentacle, bucking his hips as four tentacles moved inside of him all at once, he distantly wondered why he had fought so hard against Anyrt when his only purpose was to be his toy…to be his plaything. That was so obvious to him now. Nothing else mattered because there was nothing else. Nothing but Anyrt and the incredible pleasure he was so graciously ready to give.


End file.
